Pàgina principal
lBenvinguts a Warhammer 40,000 Wiki Una Wiki en català dedicada al transfons de l'univers de Warhammer 40,000. des que es fundà Agost 2016. Slider Updated Imperium.jpg|link=Imperium of Man|linktext=The Emperor Protects... CF 1st Company.png|link=Space Marines|linktext=And They Shall Know No Fear... Necronlegion13.jpg|link=Necrons|linktext=Suffer Not the Alien to Live! IGArtCodex.jpg|link=Imperial Guard|linktext=The Hammer of the Emperor... EN LA FOSCOR OMBRÍVOLA DEL LLUNYÀ FUTUR SOLAMENT HI HA GUERRA. "Estem en el'' 41è Mil·lenni. Durant més de 100 segles l'Emperador de la Humanitat ha restat immòbil en el Tron Daurat a Terra. Ell és el senyor de la Humanitat per la voluntat dels déus i el regent d'un milió de mons per la força dels seus inesgotables exèrcits. Ell és una carcassa podrida de la Fosca Edat de la Tecnologia. Ell és el Senyor Carronyer del vast Imperi de l'Home a qui es sacrifiquen unes mil ànimes cada dia per tal que li impedeix morir realment. Ara en el seu estat moribund, l'Emperador continua la seva eterna vigilància. Poderoses flotes creuen la miasma infestada de dimonis de la Disformitat, l'única ruta entre les distants estrelles, els seus camins són il·luminats per l'Astromicon, la manifestació psíquica de la voluntat de l'Emperador. Vastos exèrcits batalla en el Seu nom en incontables mons. Entre els seus més grans guerrers es troben els Adeptus Astartes, els Marines Espacials, super-guerrers modificats genèticament. Els seus camarades d'armes són una legió: la Guàrdia Imperial i les incontables forces planetàries de defensa, la sempre vigilant Inquisició, els tecnosacerdots de l'Adeptus Mechanicus, entre d'altres. Amb tot, totes aquestes forces són escasses per fer front a les constants amenaces dels alienígenes, herètics, mutants... Ser un home en aquells temps és ser un entre bilions. Es viure en el més cruel i sanguinari de tots els els règims imaginables. Aquestes són les cròniques d'aquells temps. Oblida't del poder de la tecnologia i de la ciència, els seus coneixements ja fa molt de temps que s'ha perdut. Oblida't de les promeses de progrés i d'enteniment, en el llunyà futur solament hi ha guerra. No hi ha pau entre les estrelles, solament una eternitat de carnisseries i matances, i la rialla dels anhelosos déus".'' Continguts. (En procés de millora) l'Imperi de l'Home: * L'Era de l'Imperi. * L'Emperador de la Humanitat. * La Humanitat. * La Heretgia d'Horus. * El Tron Daurat. * Cultes imperials. * Els Alts Senyors de Terra. * Els Primarques. * La Guàrdia Imperial. * La Flota Imperial. * La Inquisició. * Adepta Sororitas. * Adeptus Mechanicus. * Adeptus Ministorum. * Rogue Traders. * Més... * Avís Legal - Disclaimer This web site is completely unofficial and in no way endorsed by Games Workshop Limited or Fantasy Flight Games. 40k, Adeptus Astartes, Battlefleet Gothic, Black Flame, Black Library, the Black Library logo, BL Publishing, Blood Angels, Bloodquest, Blood Bowl, the Blood Bowl logo, The Blood Bowl Spike Device, Cadian, Catachan, Chaos, the Chaos device, the Chaos logo, Citadel, Citadel Device, Cityfight, City of the Damned, Codex, Daemonhunters, Dark Angels, Darkblade, Dark Eldar, Dark Future, Dawn of War, the Double-Headed/Imperial Eagle device, 'Eavy Metal, Eldar, Eldar symbol devices, Epic, Eye of Terror, Fanatic, the Fanatic logo, the Fanatic II logo, Fire Warrior, the Fire Warrior logo, Forge World, Games Workshop, Games Workshop logo, Genestealer, Golden Demon, Gorkamorka, Great Unclean One, GW, GWI, the GWI logo, the Hammer of Sigmar logo, Horned Rat logo, Inferno, Inquisitor, the Inquisitor logo, the Inquisitor device, Inquisitor:Conspiracies, Keeper of Secrets, Khemri, Khorne, the Khorne logo, Kroot, Lord of Change, Marauder, Mordheim, the Mordheim logo, Necromunda, Necromunda stencil logo, Necromunda Plate logo, Necron, Nurgle, the Nurgle logo, Ork, Ork skull devices, Sisters of Battle, Skaven, the Skaven symbol devices, Slaanesh, the Slaanesh logo, Space Hulk, Space Marine, Space Marine chapters, Space Marine chapter logos, Talisman, Tau, the Tau caste designations, Tomb Kings, Trio of Warriors, Twin Tailed Comet Logo, Tyranid, Tyrannid, Tzeentch, the Tzeentch logo, Ultramarines, Warhammer, Warhammer Historical, Warhammer Online, Warhammer 40k Device, Warhammer World logo, Warmaster, White Dwarf, the White Dwarf logo, and all associated marks, names, races, race insignia, characters, vehicles, locations, units, illustrations and images from the Blood Bowl game, the Warhammer world, the Talisaman world, and the Warhammer 40,000 universe are either ®, TM and/or © Copyright Games Workshop Ltd 2000-2016, variably registered in the UK and other countries around the world. All images and instances on this website used without permission. No challenge to their status intended. All Rights Reserved to their respective owners. __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoria:Administració wikia.